The Adventures Of An Eevee
by EeveeTooGood
Summary: A small Eevee is born into the wilderness with no parents or guardians to look after them. What will he do to survive? And more importantly, who can he trust to look over him?


**Chapter 1: A Rough Beginning**

I woke up, was I awake? I couldn't tell as it was too dark to tell if my eyes were open. I took a minute to try and guess where i was. I started to panic, trying to look for a way out of this smooth and round object that encased me. In my frantic bouts of claustrophobia I started to pound on the walls around me. To my surprise the wall seemed to give way a bit. Little bits of light shone into the round prison that I was stuck in. I started to kick the wall, It put up little resistance and soon gave way. I tried to move out of the prison, but realized that it was hard to walk. It took me some time to get the hang of using my four legs and balance myself up.

I looked around at my surroundings, I seemed to be in a forest area, I looked behind me to see the thing that encased me. It was a round, tan sphere covered in green dots. I felt a pain in my stomach and my throat, which seemed to increase as time progressed.

_I'm starving… And so thirsty! _ I thought to myself

As i began to walk away from where I was born, I came across a big body of water. I happily began to lap at the water which seemed to quench my thirst. I looked at my reflection in the water. I was a rather small, and brown Pokemon, I had a cream colored mane around my neck. The top of my head had some ruffled brown fur as did most of my face and body. My eyes were a dark brown. I took some time to take in all of my features until i noticed i had something behind me. It was a long brown and cream lump of fur. My first instinct was to leap at it. So I did.

After many attempts of catching the little ball of fur, I simply couldn't as soon as I was about to pounce on it, it seemed to have disappeared and then reappeared behind me. I eventually gave up when i realized how hungry I was. I needed something to eat. I started to move away from the lake, making a mental note of its location for when I was thirsty again. Looking for something to eat.

After traveling for what seemed like hours I came across a big bush. The bush sprouted many small round blue berry looking objects. I smelled them carefully, I wanted to make sure that they were not poisonous. Something inside me thought that they would be good to eat, I cautiously stood on my back legs and picked a couple off. I put all my fears of poisonous berries aside and started to chow down on the berries. While the berries could have been a bit sweeter. I did not mind as long as they tasted as good as they did.

After finishing off around five of the delicious berries, I started to realize that it was starting to get dark. As it grew darker I started to realize how tired I was, A cool breeze had started to blow and I immediately started shivering. Realizing that I had to sleep and also keep warm, I wrapped my tail around me (Which I had discovered was a part of my body) and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of footsteps near me. I immediately sprung right up from my comfortable sleeping position and looked for a place to hide. I decided to hide inside the berry bush, So i jumped in which made a lot of noise. Cursing myself for being so stupid I looked out of the bush to see a large, black and grey wolf like looking Pokemon bounding towards me. It ran on four legs, each with paws that had very sharp looking claws. It snarled when it heard me.

When I saw him coming I dashed out of the bush as fast as possible and started to run away. However, my attempt at running was useless. My little legs could not carry me as fast as the Pokemon. It reached out its big black paw and grabbed me by the scruff of my neck. It put me in front of its face, growling at me.

"What the hell were you doing in my berry bush!" The Pokemon growled "We Mightyena don't take to kindly to thieves little Eevee!"

I wanted to respond to the creature but all that came out was a slight whimper. I didn't know what a Mightyena was, or an Eevee for that matter. I worked up the courage to respond and said; in a little more than a whisper.

"P-please I meant no harm I-I was just l-looking for somewhere to eat a-and to sleep I p-promise!" I whimpered hoping the creature (which I assumed was a Mightyena from when it threatened me before) would show some sympathy for me.

"Its to late for sorry little Eevee! You should make for a tasty snack!" The Mightyena laughed.

I couldn't believe it! I was just a kit and was already about to die! And at the hands of some smelly dog. I tried to squirm out of his grasp but that only made it angry. It took its front claw front the hand it was now holding me with and raked it across my chest. Causing my body to scream in pain. I looked down and big blotches of red dripping out of my chest area. I started to scream in pain. I tried lunging at the beast in hopes that it would drop me Suddenly the Mightyena that was holding me was knocked onto the ground, It dropped me onto the grass and I blacked out.

* * *

><p>My morning had been as usual, wake up, take a nice walk in the forest, maybe find some more food for the stockpile, go home. Except this time, my morning was different during my take a nice walk in the forest stage. During my stroll I had decided to take a different route this time, leading me near one of the Mightyena dens, I kept away from the den but decided to stay near it. Maybe see if they had any berry bushes so i could "borrow" some berries from those obnoxious assholes. The Mightyena always thought that they were bigger and better than all the Pokemon in the forest. Claiming berry bushes as theirs and killing almost anything that would step near them.<p>

As I walked near one of their bushes I was able to see one of the Mightyena with something in its paws. From what I saw it had a Pokemon in its grasp. The Pokemon was still trying to fight the Mightyena back meaning it still lived. I immediately took action and sprinted towards the Mightyena, hitting it with a tackle before it could react. It dropped the little Pokemon on the ground who stopped moving and started bleeding on the ground, forming a pool of blood underneath it. The Mightyena immediately got back up on its feet and stared at me, snarling.

"You stupid little Sylveon, can you not tell that you are invading MY territory! And depriving me of my nice dinner!" It growled fiercely

"You have no right to hurt that poor little Pokemon for entering your "territory" The forest is a refuge for all Pokemon and you have no right to claim this as your area!" I snapped at it.

The Mightyena ran at me with a tackle attack, I jumped out of the way and countered it with my own tackle. I managed to hit it right in the side, knocking the breath out of it. Though it only seemed to stun it for a second. The Mightyena ran at be and used bite on my ear, causing it to start bleeding. I hit it away from me with a swift attack, sending the star shaped bombs of energy towards it.

The swift attack hit the Mightyena in multiple spots, sending it flying and causing it to hit a tree. I took the time it took him to get up into preparing my next attack. One that would finish it off. Dazzling gleam. I concentrated on creating pure light, and combining it with the power of the fairy type Pokemon. I launched my attack at the already stunned Mightyena. Causing it to faint with its back still up against the tree.

I would have liked to take the time to admire how quickly I was able to take down such a big and powerful Pokemon. But I then shot back to where the Mightyena dropped the poor Pokemon. I picked up the small Pokemon with the ribbons that came out of my back and put it up to my face to examine it. I noticed that this was just an Eevee. But not just any Eevee! It was just a kit, maybe a day or two old. The Eevee seemed to be unconscious and was bleeding out of five straight claw wounds on its belly. I put the small kit on my back and bounded for the cave in which I called home

I sprinted through the forest, noticing the trail of blood the Eevee was leaving behind me. I stopped and put the Eevee on its back hoping that it would make the Eevee bleed slower than it was. I feared that by the time I stopped the bleeding it would be too late for the small kit.

Back when I was just a small Eevee, I had lived in a small cave that branched out into two separate rooms each with a makeshift door that my father had created. My parents died after I evolved due to sickness, I now lived alone in this cave hoping to one day find a mate. So that i could share this cave with others. Upon arrival I set to work on making a makeshift bandage out of some vines that hung off of some parts of the cave. Before applying the bandage I applied some medicinal herbs that should help the wound from becoming infected. I had been able to stop most of the bleeding, but i feared that the poor creature had bled out.

After bandaging the Eevee, I put my ear against its chest softly. Thankfully, the Eevee was still breathing. But only barely. I brought the Eevee to the section of the cave in which I slept in, Allowing it to sleep in my bed.

The poor Eevee lay in my bed, Barely breathing. I feared for the small kit, and by instinct I wanted to protect the Eevee as if i were its mother. I slowly lay down around it, gently placing my ribbons around it. Hugging it, such as a mother would do.

**Authors Note: **Well then… that's the first chapter of a story; that in time will grow to many chapters. Please review and let me know how I did, this may seem a bit of a short chapter but future chapters should be longer I promise! And one more thing! Please give name suggestions to both the characters, the Sylveon is a girl and the Eevee… well you will know in the next chapter. See ya then!


End file.
